Who TalaXYou one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: One shot request. For Sam Tragedymaster01 . Enjoy


**AmTheLion:** Right, so here's another request, A Tala one shot this time, for Sam (Tragedymaster01). Hope you like it.

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_(person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Who?  
(TalaXYou one shot)  
**

Your sweat is dripping. It's a hot day and you have already been training for two hours straight.

"Go! Go! Go!" you shout to your beyblade as you make it speed between empty soda cans. There's a tournament coming up, and you want to win it. Because of this you've been training hard for the past few weeks, practicing your moves, improving your speed and accuracy. Today you were training speed and stamina. So far you weren't doing half bad.

"Well, what do we have here. A beauty that can blade." A cold and cool voice suddenly sounds, before a silver beyblade comes out of nowhere, knocking your blade out of course.

"Hey!" you shout irritated that someone is interrupting your training.

"Show yourself punk!" you continue.

"I've been right here for ages already." The voice sound again. You spin around to face him and is meet with a pair of ice blue eyes, pale skin and flaming red hair. He's a bit taller than you. He seems familiar, but you can't figure out why. His black leather jacket compliments his pale skin, light blue t-shirt and jeans, and a pair of ice blue sneakers. As you look him over, he watches you with an amused grin.

"Can't stop staring can you?" he then says. You glare at him in return, making his grin widen. His blade hit's yours again. You frown.

"What do you want?" you ask.

"The local tournament that's coming up. Are you entering?" he asks

"Of course. Why?"

"Just get to the final and you'll find out." While talking he keeps grinning. Once he finishes he calls back his beyblade and turn to leave.

"Hey, hold it. Who are you?" you ask, finally realizing who he reminds you off. He half truns to give you a quick glance, his smirk gone.

"If you don't know, why should I bother telling you." He replies before turning and leave. You stand left wondering what all that was really about.

_There's no way that was the world championship blader, Tala Valkov. Because he's much cooler, and not such a jerk. He probably just coloured his hair and used lenses to look the same._ You thought irritated as you went back to your training, now even more determined.

_I'll get to the final don't worry. I'll win it all, just wait._

* * *

The next days leading up to the tournament you train harder and longer than ever. Your frustration about the guy who looked like Tala was driving you to become better.

_How dare he pretend to be Tala. I'll show that jerk. _Your sweat is dripping from your body like glittering water in the burning sun. Your body is getting stronger along with your beyblade, and by the time of the tournament, you're confident you can even give the BlitzkriegBoys a good fight.

I'll beat him so hard he'll wish he never interrupted my practice. You think as you enter the stadium.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to this amazingly heated local tournament. The matches is already on their way and by the end of the day we will have a winner." The blader DJ shouts into his mike. So far you had won all your matches with ease. But there was no signs of the Tala lookalike.

_I can't believe this. Don't tell me he didn't even enter the tournament._ You think irritated as you look over your competition, still not finding him. The matches continue and you keep on winning with ease. All the appoints are mostly little kids who's still on starter level. You don't care much about them, but focus on the once at the same age as you, specially one guy in another block who's winning as much as you. He keeps sending you triumphant smirk, almost like he's challenging you.

_Could it be that he dropped the Tala look for this tournament? Maybe he just dressed up as Tala to confuse me. Well I'm still not backing down from this tournament. I'll win it all._

* * *

"The final match is here!" the blader DJ shouts and the crowd screams with excitement. You stand by one of the dishes glaring at the guy on the other side. He smirks back at you.

"You're pretty girly. But don't think I'll hold back just because of that. But don't worry, we can still go on a date later." The guy says smiling.

"You wish!" you sneer back.

_It's not him. He sounds completely different. With a closer look he's shorter than that other guy too._ You realize, suddenly feeling very disappointed. As if you can't beat THAT guy in the finals the tournament is meaningless. But you will still win.

"Bladers are you ready?" The blader DJ shouts, and both of you make ready to launch.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" you both launch your blades into the dish, but before any of you can make a move a silver beyblade comes flying and knock the guys blade out of the dish before it starts circling the dish together with yours.

"What!" the guy shouts shocked. You're surprised as well, but have a feeling you know who the blader is.

"Sorry but you're not wordy of battling her." A cold and cool voice sounds. Then the red haired guy from earlier comes walking up to the dish.

"So I'll take your place." He says glaring down the other guy. He simply nods and runs out of the way.

"Wow what a major upset. I can barely believe this. But a world championship blader has entered our final match." The blader DJ shouts making the crowd cheer. You glare at the guy now standing in front of you.

"I thought you wouldn't show." You state.

"How could I possibly leave you hanging." He replies with a grin as his ice blue eyes focus on you.

"So have you figured out who I am yet? That guy gave you a good hint." He continues nodding towards the blader DJ. You're about to shout an insult at him when you notice the two standing behind him.

_That's Bryan and Spencer from the BlitzkriegBoys. But that means he's really… _You're so shocked you can barely speak. He grins and gives your blade a knock.

"Well?"

"You're… Tala Valkov." You say. As his nae leaves your lips his grin widens.

"Now then, with that solved, how about a proper match?" he asks still smirking. Shaking your head to get rid of the shock, you give him a big grin as your blade gives his Wolborg a knock.

"You're on!"

* * *

It's an intense battle, and you even surprise yourself at how much you can keep up. But eventually he wins.

"Well, you're defiantly the right girl." He says as he calls his blade back and you pick up yours.

"What is that suppose to mean?" you ask.

"That I like you. And from now on you're part of the team, as well as my girl." He says walking up to you. You glare at him.

"Did it ever occur to you to ask if I want that?" you question slightly irritated at him again. HE smirks and leans in kissing you passionately. His lips is cool against your warm once. To your surprise you immediately kiss him back. You never been one of those crazy fan girls, but now that you meet him in person, you want to stay by his side. He breaks the kiss, his smirk now wider than ever before.

"I don't need to ask." He states before grabbing your hand and leading you out of the stadium with Bryan and Spencer following right behind.

"Tala where are we going?" you ask confused.

"To train. The world championships is coming up, and this time we're defently winning." He states with a grin, making you laugh.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
